This invention relates to a sunroof sunshade for a vehicle, and more particularly, the invention relates to an injection molded sunroof sunshade.
Sunroofs are a popular option for automobiles. Sunroof sunshades are frequently used in conjunction with a sunroof to block the sunlight entering through the sunroof. The sunshade is movable between open and closed positions along guide rails that are supported on the vehicle to block the sunroof opening.
One common type of sunshade utilizes a mesh fabric with numerous openings in the fabric to permit a limited amount of sunlight through the sunshade when the sunshade is in the closed position. The mesh is secured to a rigid rectangular frame, which is received between the guide rails. The frame typically includes two halves that are secured together, such as by an adhesive, with the mesh arranged between the two halves. Manufacture of this sunshade can be costly and somewhat difficult. For example, the sunshade must be assembled such that the mesh is held taught by the frame to provide a pleasing appearance. Moreover, using several components adds cost to the sunshade and additional labor. Therefore, what is needed is a non-mesh sunshade that is suitable for use in mesh sunshade applications are desired while utilizing fewer parts and less labor.
The present invention provides a sunroof sunshade assembly for a vehicle including spaced apart guide rails supported by a vehicle. The sunroof sunshade includes a frame including opposing lateral portions slidingly received in the guide rail with the lateral portions having a first thickness. An interior portion is integrally formed with the frame by a plastic injection molding process. The interior portion extends between the lateral portions with a plurality of tiny holes in a desired pattern and has a second thickness that is less than the first thickness to provide a simulated fabric mesh appearance. A finger cup may be formed in the frame to provide a recess by which a vehicle occupant may move the sunshade between the open and closed positions.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a non-mesh sunshade that is suitable for use mesh sunshade applications are desired while utilizing fewer parts and less labor.